Speed, Glue
Speed, Glue & Shinki (スピード・グルー&シンキ Supiido, guru ando shinki) was a Japanese psychedelic rock power trio formed in 1970 by guitarist Shinki Chen, and Ikuzo Orita. The band was only around for two years, releasing two albums in their short tenure. Notably their 1971 album Eve had become a sought-after collectors item in it's own right. Some musical observers consider this trio to be pioneers in the Japanese psychedelic rock scene. History The trio's beginnings start with Orita previously producing an LP featuring Shinki Chen after the breakup of his previous band Food Brain. Chen at the time was considered to be the Japanese equivalent of Jimi Hendrix. The self-titled album Shinki Chen composed featured other notable musicians, including George Yanagi and Masayoshi Kabe. To many in Japan, it is now considered a classic, and is a part of Universal Music's "Naked Line" series of legitimate digitally remastered reissues. After the release of Shinki Chen's debut solo LP, Orita took over the Japanese division of Atlantic Records and brought Shinki over to the label. Orita formed the trio Speed, Glue & Shinki with former Golden Cups bassist Masayoshi Kabe, and Filipino singer-drummer Joey Smith, whom Shinki had discovered performing at a shopping centre in Yokohama. The band took their name from Smith's use of amphetamines, and Kabe's interest of sniffing Pro-Bond glue during the 1960s. Speed, Glue & Shinki released their debut album Eve on 25 June 1971, but immediately split up due to mixed reviews, low sales and with Shinki and Kabe not being able to tolerate Smith's personal life. After they disbanded, a 72-minute double-LP was independently released by Smith, titled Speed, Glue & Shinki. However the recordings enclosed was mostly the work of Joey Smith; sampling guitar recordings of Shinki from previous studio work and featuring other musicians not involved with the band in their tenure. This self-titled album also featured two unreleased songs titled "Sniffin & Snortin" and "Run & Hide" which had been recorded for Eve but cut from the final release, as they did not fit the album's overall sound. Thereafter, Shinki took a disliking to recording music, and decided to become a live musician only; which he continues doing to the present day. Kabe would continue on a successful career on his own. Joseph Smith reinvented his stage persona as "Pepe Smith" and returned to the Philippines, forming Juan de la Cruz Band. He would be considered a pioneer of the "Pinoy Rock" scene and somewhat of a phenomenon in his home country. Smith however died on 28 January 2019 from cardiac arrest following complaints of chest pain, aged 71. Prior to his death he had suffered three strokes, the latest being in 2017 and the first some years prior leaving him with a speech impediment. Both albums had been reissued several times but the original LP pressings of Eve are the most sought after, the highest selling copy on Discogs garnering $1420.Discogs As part of 'New Rock no Yoake' series via WEA Japan, both albums were reissued in 1998. Further reissues have come in the decades since, largely CD issues though many bootleg LPs have surfaced of both albums. Discography Studio Albums *'Eve' (1971, Atlantic) *'Speed, Glue & Shinki' (1972, Atlantic) Singles *'Mr Walking Drugstore Man / Ode To The Bad People' (1971, Atlantic) *'Run And Hide / Calm Down' (1972, Atlantic) Members *'Shinki Chen' - Guitar (1970 - 1972) *'Masayoshi Kabe' - Bass (1970 - 1972) *'Joseph Smith' - Drums, Vocals (1970 - 1972) (Died 2019) *'Ikuzo Orita' - Producer (1970 - 1972) *'Shigeki Watanabe' - Cimbalom, Keyboards, Bass (1972) *'Mike Hanopol' - Bass, Vocals, Keyboards (1972) *'Hiroshi Oguchi' - Drums (1972) External Links *Julian Cope article on Speed, Glue & Shinki *Speed, Glue & Shinki on Prog Archives References Category:Band Category:Tokyo Category:Japan Category:Philippines Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Shinki Chen Category:Pinoy Rock Category:Pepe Smith Category:Masayoshi Kobe